They Forgive
by angel5411313
Summary: Song fic. Everyone knows Hinata was brought up in a strict environment and Naruto a harsh one. How exactly did they cope with it.


Disclaimer: I dont own Hinata or Naruto

* * *

**Don't cry,  
You know, we all make mistakes  
Some of them are hard to forget  
Don't cry,  
Some of them can break us,  
It feels like no one's out there to help.**

Alone. That's how she felt most of the time. Hanabi and she had had a fake match. She, Hinata, had lost and had gotten yelled at again. She had been especially distracted today.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Every year they had visited her mothers grave but this year her father told her she wasn't allowed to. If they didn't visit her mothers grave who would? She wouldn't train. At least not today.

So she sat in the corner of her room all by her self she tried her hardest not to cry. She had done it many times before. She just had to not blink for twenty seconds and think of something happy and the tears would not fall. It didn't work this time.

The tears fell. She hurriedly tried to wipe them away but new, fresh ones just replaced them. Then a sob came and another. She had to stop before her father heard her and yelled at her for being weak.

When another sob escaped her lips her hands flew to her mouth as though it would prevent anymore noises from escaping.

It didn't help.

**They will all forgive,  
They know that you've felt empty inside  
And they have always seen, everything you tried to hide.  
Everything, everything.**

She would never forgive her father for ignoring her mothers anniversary and for hurting her so.

**It doesn't matter, it doesn't matter at all,  
If you fall, when you're broken and small.  
Oh whatever, everything's is there for something,  
Everything's meant to be.**

Pain. Had the glares of the villagers always hurt this much or was it different because even though it was the day people should have been celebrating a birth they hated him.

Yelling and swearing at him. Telling him to just die, asking him why he was born and calling him a demon.

What had he ever done to them? He was only eight. How was he supposed to know that he held a demon? Especially when no one explained the conditions of his birth.

Why did they hate him? He only wanted to be loved. That was all he wanted. Every year one his birthday that was the one thing he wished for. Love.

But he never got enough, sure some people loved him but he still wanted more. He wanted the love of a parent. Love the kind that instead of scolding and glaring at you for living, smiled, kissed your cheek and thanked God for letting you live another day.

He wouldn't get what he wanted. So the glares grew harsher each year and each year he broke a little more.

He really hoped that he wouldn't shatter.

**Oh, they will all forgive.  
They know you´ve felt empty inside,  
They have always seen.  
Everything you´ve tried to hide.  
Everything, everything.**

He would show the villagers not to mess with Naruto Uzumaki, he would make them pay. One day he would become a great ninja that would save them all and they would feel regretful, and they would hate themselves for being mean to him.

**  
Everyone's the chosen one,  
We have come to learn it all,  
We are here so let us grow,  
We all fall and we all should know.  
It doesn't matter, it doesn't matter,  
It doesn't matter, because  
They will all forgive.**

Konoha had magnificent spots. Spots that most people didn't even know existed. In their special spots they could just be their selves. At their spot no one judged them, yelled at them or cursed them for being born. They were just them.

Once they left they would go back to reality. The harsh, sick reality. Where they were suffocated by hate and self-loathing. They knew they could change their destiny but they were just children. What power did they have?

…Maybe, just maybe instead of letting the people that hurt them know how they felt they could just…forgive them. No one would ever suspect that they would just forgive them.

It would take a lot of courage but they could do it. They could just simply forgive and forget. Even when everyone continued to do what hurt them so. They would just forgive them.

**  
They know that you've felt empty inside,  
And they have always seen.  
Everything you've tried to hide,  
Everything you've tried to hide,  
Everything you've tried to hide.  
Everything, everything**

They knew that you hurt them because they were young and because you knew they weren't strong enough to fight back. They knew you were either scared of them because of the monster they housed or that you thought they were too weak to be considered your own kin.

They knew it…and yet they were willing to forgive you.


End file.
